


One devastated life Part 1

by Pahisman



Category: WWE, WWE Fan Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pahisman/pseuds/Pahisman
Summary: NXT Takeover San Antonio. Seth was wearing a black hoodie, with the hood pulled up. On his feet he was wearing black sneakers and gray, tight jeans. This way he looked just like a regular fan, thought a slightly suspicious one, due to the hood being pulled all the way up. The man had also managed to buy a ringside ticket without any issue, and blended in the crowd. He was quietly watching match after match, until the right moment to jump up occurred. Rollins jumped into the ring, before anyone was able to stop him....





	One devastated life Part 1

NXT Takeover San Antonio. Seth was wearing a black hoodie, with the hood pulled up. On his feet he was wearing black sneakers and gray, tight jeans. This way he looked just like a regular fan, thought a slightly suspicious one, due to the hood being pulled all the way up. The man had also managed to buy a ringside ticket without any issue, and blended in the crowd. He was quietly watching match after match, until the right moment to jump up occurred. Rollins jumped into the ring, before anyone was able to stop him....

“TRIPLE H! I KNOW YOU’RE HIDING IN HERE!” Seth yelled, taking off the hood, so that everyone could see who he was. The man had been able to snatch himself a microphone, so that Triple H would at least hear his shouts to the backstage. The crowd was loud with excitement over the surprise, they thought it was part of the show.

“Fight with me now, Triple H, or at least try to THROW me out of the ring!” The man wearing a hoodie kept shouting and walking in a circle around the ring, impatient.  
This might have been the dumbest thing the man had ever done, but he didn’t regret it even for a second. Triple H would be forced to react to this somehow, he couldn’t just let Seth rage like this, or could he?

Soon Triple H emerged from backstage, which made Seth’s expression light up. The man really was going to wrestle with him, this plan was better than Rollins had even dared to imagine. The man unzipped his hoodie, throwing it off in preparation of the fight. Under the hoodie he was wearing a black t-shirt, which he also discarded.

However, Triple H wasn’t going to fight Rollins by himself, instead calling out the security to drag the man out. Seth inwardly cursed, he felt so betrayed, and extremely frustrated. The star of RAW fought, tooth and nail, against the security, but it was no use, in the end there were too many men, and they managed to drag the enraged superstar out of the ring, preventing him from ruining the show.

“Get off me! I want to speak to Triple H!” Rollins shouted as he struggled in the men’s grip, but to no avail.

Eventually the guards managed to drag Seth close to the door, because the man had suddenly stopped struggling, which was more than a welcome change to the guards. Seth waited for the guards to loosen their grip a little, and then kicked one of the men in the knee in order to confuse the others, create chaos, and then be able to flee. That really did happen, and Seth ran along the hallways, looking for the room to which Triple H had possibly withdrawn.  
He wanted answers, why was Triple H acting that way? Why did the Game hate him so much? Why had he helped Kevin Owens win the Universal Championship? Last monday, Hunter had distracted Seth so that the man had lost to Sami Zayn, losing his spot in the Royal Rumble match. Seth was so bitter, desperate, and angry, that he didn’t notice the approaching threat before it was too late.

Someone suddenly grabbed a hold of Seth, pulling his arms behind his back, and before his head hit the wall, he had the time to get a glimpse of the attacker. The attacker wasn’t one of the guards Seth had left behind him earlier. He was similar to Seth in height, but not in mass. The man was large in size, and judging from the hold, Rollins could swear he was a fellow wrestler.

“Let go of me, fatso”, the intruder snarled, once he was able to think again. Seth tried to struggle free, but the attacker’s grip on him was strong and firm.  
He wasn’t going to resign to staring at the wall, but said:

“I have something to say to Triple H… I’m Seth Rollins, Hunter and I are really good friends.”  
As if anyone would believe that, especially if they had seen the farce in the ring just a while ago.

The attacker chuckled at Seth’s attempts to escape, which made the intruder’s blood boil from anger even more.  
“I know who you are”, the stranger suddenly said, which made Seth’s senses sharpen. The man’s voice wasn’t familiar, so he couldn’t be anyone from RAW or Smackdown, right? Either that, or Seth had forgotten about someone.  
“I’m aware of what Triple H thinks about you: he has specifically ordered that you’re to be kept away”, the strange man continued speaking. “Sorry, but your friendship seems to be over.”  
Seth gritted his teeth, he felt extremely humiliated, and the man’s words did hurt him, because they were so true.

“Well, I don’t know who you are, nor do I care”, Rollins snarled, offended. He was sort of interested, who had the nerve to treat him like this, and who had such a strong grip.

“Triple H is scared of me, I knew it”, he continued, trying to anger the attacker. “You should be scared, too.”  
“You’re going to be interested in my name, I’m sure”, the attacker stated, amused, and then continued, challenging: “I’m not scared of anyone.”

Seth was even more furious than before, apparently the unknown man wasn’t taking him seriously, and didn’t even get provoked, unlike Seth himself. He couldn’t think of more ways to annoy the man, as he still didn’t know who he was.

After struggling for a while, Seth went quite limp, as he had done with the security before. Now he would only have to wait for the other to loosen his grip, in order to make his escape, or at least defend himself.

Seth didn’t have to wait long for the man’s grip to change, but not in the way he had wanted. Rollins felt something wet against his back. Something wet was touching the tattoo on his back, sending a shiver down his spine. He felt the warm breath against his skin, instantly making him realize what was happening. Seth felt more threatened than before, and very uncomfortable. How did anyone dare to harass him like this, and to top it off, the situation was pretty unpleasant.  
“Let go! You’re disgusting! Seth shouted out loud, struggling to free himself from the grip again.  
Surely the attacker was hoping for the other to panic, and he was just giving the other a reason to enjoy the situation.  
The attacker merely laughed at the intruder’s reaction.  
“You, on the other hand, should be afraid”, he state, with smugness in his voice, making Seth feel embarrassed again. This situation sucked! He had no idea who the guy was, what he was planning, and if he was serious.

Finally, Seth had to admit defeat, and swallowed.  
“I don’t have time to play with you, seriously.. Throw me out of something, then.”  
Rollins’s new plan was this, he couldn’t get out of the situation by struggling, so once the stranger threw him out, he would try to sneak back in and hope for Triple H to still be around. If that wasn’t the case, Hunter still couldn’t run away from Rollins forever, there would be more opportunities.

“You’re in a hurry to get thrown out?” The stranger asked, amused again. “Alright then”, he continued, and let go of the man, but only for a moment. Seth was bemused, and didn’t even have time to blink when the man turned him around.

Seth was staring at a man with very short black hair. He had a round, unpleasant face, small eyes, big nose.. Some facial hair growing on his chin and cheeks. Rollins was getting even more disgusted about a guy like that having touched his back with his tongue, and it made him feel sick.

However, Seth knew who that man was, his name was.. Joe, was it? The man didn’t follow NXT but had heard of the man in passing, but he didn’t really know anything about him. Except for how he looked and half of his name.  
Before Rollins could think any more than that, Joe grabbed him, lifting him on his shoulder, and began carrying him.

Seth was taken aback, but didn’t struggle. Maybe it was just better to get out of the situation by being literally thrown out.  
“I can walk by myself”, he complained to the man anyway, and rolled his eyes lazily.

“Luckily no one’s here to see this, we look ridiculous.”

“And you remember where the door is?” Joe asked, smiling slightly, and grasped Seth’s butt.  
Before Seth could start protesting and shouting about how gross Joe was, the man let him down.  
“I’ll make sure you find your way out”, the man stated, while Rollins had been left speechless.

Seth tried to forget the earlier grope and began looking for an exit sign with his gaze, until a his eyes found a green light.

“So nice, leaving without my hoodie and shirt on,” the man stated as he walked towards the door, with Joe close behind him. Joe didn’t answer to his complaint, which made Seth even more talkative.

“I’ll go now, it was nice meeting you. Too bad we’ll probably never meet again”, he said, sarcastically at first, but in a deadpan tone in the end. Rollins hoped he would get out of the awkward situation as fast as possible. He glanced over his shoulder at the uglier man, who was right behind him.

“Next time I won’t be so kind”, Joe promised. He grabbed Seth’s shoulders and kissed him.  
The man’s grip was very hard, which startled Rollins, but a kiss, on top of that. The Architect was about to state that there wouldn’t be a next time, but Joe had found a new way to silence the man. The kiss was very passionate… From Joe’s side, and horrified from Seth’s side. Rollins turned his head and slapped Joe in order to stop the kiss.  
“What to you think you’re doing!” Seth shrieked. It wasn’t his first time being kissed by a man, but Joe definitely wasn’t on his level. Joe was round, ugly, disgusting, a man who looked like that had no chance to get a man on the level of Seth Rollins.  
“You think too highly of yourself, Joe”, he continued, growling, trying to hide his embarrassment with anger. Seth wiped his lips, looking like he had just kissed a frog.

Joe let out a malevolent laugh, licking his lips. He seemed to have enjoyed the situation, which had, lucky for Seth, been cut short.  
“I would be happy to prove that I’m not thinking too highly of myself, but instead have earned my confidence”, Joe boasted and grabbed a hold of Seth’s long black hair. The man was petting the hair, until the grip turned into a rough pull, which made Rollins groan.  
“You should be careful”, Joe warned, as he let go of the man.  
Seth leaned against the door in order to get as much distance between them as possible. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his pants, as if proving that he had the situation under control, and he wasn’t scared.  
“Yeah, yeah”, he said nonchalantly, and left the scene quietly. Seth didn’t feel like continuing to pick a fight with Joe. He would get his chance to defeat Triple H.

**Author's Note:**

> Okey.... I continued this when I have time. Do you guys want to read more?  
> Maybe more smut stuff next time.
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever!!


End file.
